The present invention relates to a reservoir cap, and more particularly to a reservoir cap for a motor vehicle hydraulic brake fluid reservoir adapted for minimizing the loss of fluid from the reservoir.
A conventional brake fluid reservoir cap of this kind generally comprises a cap having an inner membrane or elastic member within for containing a fluid within a fluid reservoir. The typical reservoir cap provides a venting slit whereby fluid may escape the reservoir, requiring more frequent changes of fluid and decreasing the efficiency of braking.
The present invention is an improved reservoir cap for a braking fluid reservoir including a cylindrical skirt for surrounding an opening of the reservoir body, a disc portion having a hard stop formed unitarily with the cylindrical skirt for closing the reservoir fill opening, and a plurality of teeth disposed about the hard stop and formed unitarily with the disc portion for securing an elastic member. The elastic member is disposed about the teeth of the reservoir cap and secured thereto. The elastic member defines ridges disposed circumferentially about its center. Between the ridges and the center of the elastic member is a channel, which in turn defines a pair of openings which permit the flow of excess fluid through the elastic member. The orientation and location of the openings of the elastic member in accordance with this invention reduces the possibility of fluid overflow, and thus prevents excess brake fluid from permeating the reservoir cap and leaking into the engine compartment of a vehicle.